


Fun In The Snow

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha forces Loki outside to play with her in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun In The Snow

Natasha laughed as she tugged Loki out the door, only pausing long enough to kiss him under the mistletoe that he had place just inside the front door. “I can’t believe that you’ve never done this before,” she wasn’t sure how many times she has said something similar to him lately, however, she was having a hard time believing all the things he was claiming to have never done before. Things that even she had done with her limited time with Ivan or even in the Red Room orphanage. 

At the moment she as attempting to tug him outside to make a snowman with her. She couldn’t keep the grin from her face, as she pulled him out into the snow, her fingers laced tightly with his. Tugging him close by his scarf, she cut off his next protest with another kiss. “Come on, it’s going to be fun,” she grinned up at him. “And if you don’t think so, you can always shove me down and have your way with me in the snow.” 

The shocked expression on Loki’s face, before he began to grin wickedly at her and press closer, had Natasha laughing yet again. “Not so fast, Trickster,” she warned placing her hands on his chest. “You have to give this a chance first.” She shook her head, as she should have know that he would like that random idea. 

Smiling again, she began to move away to build the snowmen, bending over to get it started. “Are you going to join me?” The Russian asked, glancing up and behind her to meet his green eyes with her own, “Or are you just going to stare at my ass some more?” 

Laughing himself, Loki finally joined in on what they had set out to do. 

Natasha stood surveying their handy work with the snowman, a smile alight on her face. She was glad that she had forced him out here to do this. They would have good memories of this day, should anything happen. A dark thought which had her sighing and looking anywhere but at Loki. 

However, she was forced out of her dark thoughts, when the snow hit her face. “Hey!” She cried wiping at the snow, hoping that none of it would go down her shirt. “What was that for?!” She glared at him with the question and nearly growled, when he shrugged his shoulders at her in answer. 

"I didn’t like the look on you face," he admitted, seeing the look that was the reaction to his shrug. Though, it was the truth, he really hadn’t liked the look, he was afraid to find out what had caused it in the first place. Despite everything in their past, the Trickster would rather see his lover smile than anything else. e loved her smile, even when it had that rather sexy wicked edge to it, as it did now. 

Natasha didn’t answer his next question. The one that asked what she was thinking. Instead the Russian shoved him down into the snow, as she pressed her lips to his for a hard and deep kiss. “I believe that you like this thought earlier,” she stated, by way of an explanation. 

In return Loki flashed his own wicked grin and flipped his lover over. 


End file.
